The present disclosure relates to domestic animal products.
More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a self-drying litter box.
The typical well-known litter box used for domestic cats is in the form of a rectangular box-like container that is filled with litter material such as sand, clay, zeolite, diatomite, sepiolite, clumping litter material or biodegradable material, including paper.
In view of limiting odors, more complex litter boxes have more recently seen the light of days.
Some of the attempts at preventing or limiting odor to emanate from the litter-box have involved using a two-level box, wherein a top level is configured to receive waste material from the animal, and the lower level is provided to receive the liquid waste from the top level. Often, in such a case, the top level acts as an odor barrier, or, in some other embodiments host a complex mechanism to dry the received waste material. Moreover, most of these litter-boxes require the use of specific and/or proprietary litter materials. This causes problems for some cats that have to adapt to a new litter-box and to a new litter material.